Saving You
by Renai-chan
Summary: The war had ended but their lives were turned upside down. Harry left and Sirius and Remus haven't spoken in months. But now, Sirius wants to save Remus from a profession he had no business being in. AU-ish. RLSB. SMUTTINESS ALL AROUND!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Saving You  
**Author: **Renai-chan  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does in no way belong to me nor do I claim in any way that it does. I am merely using the characters to fulfill my twisted imagination.  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** RLxSB  
**Summary:** The war had come to a close but it had not resulted in the happy ending everyone expected it to be. Sirius and Remus have drifted apart over the last few years, but Sirius is determined to repair their friendship and, just maybe, a little bit more.  
**Authors' Notes:** Expect a happy ending despite all the drama that may come up. I am a sucker for happy endings =D  
**Warnings: **SLASH, SLASH AND MORE SLASHY-SLASH-SLASHY GOODNESS ALL AROUND. SMUT, BDSM, VOYEURISM, EXHIBITIONISM, BASICALLY A PORN FIC. Consider yourselves warned.

**Enjoy!**

A half-smoked cigarette dangled from his lips, the white smoke wafting up towards the exposed rafters. His black silk robe parted midway down his midsection, revealing a pale chest, and again at his crossed legs as he sat casually on the bar stool. His hair was mussed ever so slightly, as if all he had done to fix it was to run his fingers through it, while his eyes surveyed the area before him, clouded with not a small amount of bored distaste.

Sirius found him breathtaking and definitely way too beautiful to be found in such a seedy place as this. This furthered his resolve to save Remus from a fate worse than death.

The war had ended about three years ago, but it seemed as if Voldemort only perished in body but not in spirit. Moroseness and melancholia seemed to pervade the atmosphere wherever he went. Oh sure, there had been celebrations of both wizards and muggles. Many, _many_ celebrations that Sirius had been invited to join nearly everyday since the battle at Hogwarts, offers which he naturally declined. The war had taken a great toll on everyone involved in it and everyone had taken a turn for the worse.

The gravest changes, at least in Sirius's eyes, were in his godson and his best friend. Harry had disappeared a few months after Voldemort's defeat, tired of the press and desperate for a quiet moment or two to regain his sanity. Only Hermione and Ron knew where he was, but they refused to tell _anyone_, including Sirius. That had him furious at first, but after a while he grew to respect his godson's decision and rather, he simply hoped that Harry would return soon.

Remus had done no such thing, but Sirius found that his relationship with the werewolf was even worse than his relationship with his missing godson. Remus had taken the death of Nymphadora harder than he should have. Sirius knew that it was more than just their love for one another. Yes, they were supposed to get married soon, but it was more because they were going to have a son; Nymphadora had been a few weeks pregnant when Bellatrix had killed her, a fact Remus only found out about after her death.

Sirius knew for a fact that a child was what Remus always ever wanted. The werewolf didn't say so, but Sirius was perfectly certain that that was the reason they had broken up just after Harry was born. The next few months after her death were spent in withdrawal and, day by day, Sirius found their friendship slowly dying until he found that they had not spoken in nearly four months.

It was a situation that had to be rectified immediately. He used his contacts to ascertain where the werewolf lived and spent his time and, from there, he did his own observation. He found that Remus worked in a shady bar in a muggle neighborhood, and even without going inside, Sirius knew exactly what the job description entailed. A few days were spent planning his trip; he'd spent them holed out in the diner across the street.

Today, though, he was going inside; not as himself, but someone entirely different. He had decided that the best way was to get Remus back was to lend an open ear to his pains, and he knew he wouldn't get as effective results as he would if he were Sirius Black. In a mirror behind the front desk, he caught sight of his changed features. Instead of a head of long black hair, he had short brown locks. Instead of an oval-shaped face and a prominent jaw line, he had a softer heart-shaped face. Instead of steely-gray eyes, he had softer brown ones. Thankfully, the person he chose to copy (a muggle he had met up in Scotland) had an acceptable physique; definitely not as good as Sirius, but not bad either.

A soft '...Sir?' registered in Sirius's hearing but did not draw him from his line of thought. Only when a louder 'SIR!' was yelled did he turn to the receptionist in front of him.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"May I help you?" she returned testily, annoyed at his tone. Sirius mentally smacked himself. If he was to become a 'regular' here, he had better get along with the other members of the staff properly. That much he knew from being in the midst of a class of social-climbers. He then smiled as sweetly as he could manage. With his extraordinarily good looks (a fact which he did not bother denying), she would have been putty in his hands. With another face, however, he had to double his charm, just to be sure.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit distracted" he murmured silkily. It seemed to work as the woman visibly relaxed.

"May I help you?" she repeated. This time her voice carried no hint of hostility, simply a professional tone. Sirius nodded.

"I would like him" he pointed toward his target seated at the bar. The receptionist had to lean over the desk slightly to see around the curtain to whom Sirius was gesturing.

"Remus?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. She certainly didn't expect the man in front of her to be gay. Nevertheless, she had seen stranger things during her time here, so she simply scanned her files. "He won't be available for another hour I'm afraid. Maybe you'd like one of our younger men here?" she offered, gesturing to the large window on her right. Sirius found that a number of men and women sat behind the glass pane, all skimpily dressed, smiling and, some, waving.

"No" Sirius snapped. Then more softly, "I'll wait for him. How much?"

"A seventy five pounds for anything for an hour. Thirty five for blow jobs and lap dances" she replied casually. It was a question she answered everyday; it no longer made her blush to say it.

"And a private room?"

"Additional twenty for a full session. Twenty-five for everything else." Sirius did his mental calculations and pulled out the exact amount of money.

"Give me three full sessions."

"Three?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's 285 pounds. Surely, you'd like someone cheaper? I could give you Alex. He's twenty nine years old, quite good looking and goes for sixty an hour." She pointed toward a young brunet in the middle of the group.

"Remus is the one I want. Three hours, full sessions, 285 pounds. Or I could go somewhere else?" Sirius made a half-hearted attempt to reach for the money but the woman snatched it up quickly and tucked it into her well-endowed bosoms.

"Remus it is" she smiled and gestured toward the bar area. Sirius took note that Remus had left, leaving a smoldering stump of a cigarette in the ashtray on the bar. After a brief 'thank you', he was led by a waitress to a seat in front of a small stage where a young girl of maybe twenty was grinding against the pole.

"May I get you a drink while you wait?" the waitress asked politely. Sirius gave his order and a request for an ashtray as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter, leaning against the table and musing over his surroundings. The bar was nothing special. It was rather shabby, but it was quite big. There were a number of patrons, young boys, huddled around the stage area, whistling and catcalling. A few waiters and waitresses milled around the bar, delivering orders here and there to the groups of men scattered around the tables.

From the people he caught coming and leaving as he observed the past few days, apparently, the bar was quite popular. The more surprising fact, however, was that both muggles and wizards alike patronized it. Not too rarely did he see people he knew coming and going, a number of them being 'reformed' Death Eaters. He wasn't too concerned with Remus's safety; he had first-hand experience knowing of Remus's duelling skills.

"Good choice with Remus" the waitress smiled as she returned with his drink, attempting light conversation. Sirius turned to her, nodding for her to continue. "He's quite popular among our regulars. The younger ones prefer people about their age, but those who really get around know that he's the best of the lot. I, personally, like to think of him as vintage wine. The older he is, the better he gets" she giggled at her own allusion.

"Sit down. Tell me more about him" Sirius requested, gesturing toward the chair beside him. The girl looked nervously toward the front desk.

"I couldn't possibly. I'm in the middle of my shift and the mistress will blow up if I slack off." Sirius waved the comment away.

"I'll give her something to shut her up" he replied offhandedly and repeated his gesture for her to sit, which she did after much reluctance.

"Remus? Hmm... Well he's been here a while, even before I have. Probably around a year and a half or so." To that, Sirius frowned. How could he have not know that Remus had been working here for so long? "But he and the boss go way back, from what I've heard and seen from the special treatment he receives. The others have to stay behind that window while they wait for their next customer, but he can lounge back here. We all have to reside in a dormitory the boss and mistress have set up, at cost mind you, but he has his own apartment. He gets sixty percent of his profits while we only get forty. He also gets a day off during they week." She shrugged resignedly; she was a smart girl and knew that not everything in life was fair. Sirius simply nodded.

"But how is he? I mean, what is he like?" The girl sighed dreamily.

"He's the nicest, sweetest man I have ever known" came her reply. "He has this cold, aloof demeanor in front of customers. Partly to appeal to their tastes and partly because I think he doesn't really like his job. I mean, who does, right? But once all the customers have left, he's kind, helpful, gentlemanly. He trained almost all of us, you know?" With that, Sirius promptly choked on his drink.

"Trained?" he asked.

"Yeah. When I'm not working as a waitress, I also do... you know, that" she gestured toward the gyrating girl on stage, "We all do. The boss calls it 'maximizing our usefulness'."

"And how does this training commence?" the animagus took a long drag on his cigarette and stubbed it out before lighting another. The girl laughed lightly.

"You seem awfully interested" she noted teasingly. She then stood up and slid herself over his lap, grinding into his cock. Sirius took another drag. "Maybe I could show you..." she whispered into his ear before giving it a quick lick.

"I already have sessions with Remus" the pureblood pointed out. The girl simply shrugged.

"The more, the merrier, I always say."

"Maybe next time" Sirius waved her off as he caught sight of Remus exiting a room off to one side of the bar, following a tall man who reached into his pocket and discreetly pressed a bill into Remus's hand. The werewolf stood up on his tiptoes and lavished the man a searing kiss, tongue and all, and led him toward the front hall. The pureblood steeled himself as he saw the receptionist gesture toward him, confident that the Polyjuice potion he took would not give him away. Remus sauntered over, his robe parted midway down his chest.

"Blake Acanthus?" he drawled. Sirius lit another cigarette and nodded. Remus gestured for Sirius to follow him and started toward the nearby stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope I get more reviews for this chapter than the last... Even a 'great fic!' would suffice =) Simple enough right? =) I hate begging, but I do what I must =D

Reviews make an author's day! =D

*****

Remus held the door open for Sirius and allowed him to step through. The room wasn't lavishly decorated, but by comparing it to the rest of the building, Sirius assumed it was one of the better private rooms. A four-poster bed stood in one side of the room. A fireplace and a lounge chair could be found on the other side along with a refrigerator. Further on into the room was a small bathroom with a giant window that allowed one to see into it.

Behind him, he heard the door shut and turned to see Remus locking it. They both spent a moment looking at one another before Remus gestured toward the lounge, offering Sirius a seat, as he moved toward the refrigerator to take out a small bottle of scotch. Sirius complied with Remus by, settling himself on one end of the seat, watching his best friend move about the room. He was presented with the glass of liquor which he accepted with a small smile. Remus did not return it but instead, sat down by his feet and reached for the laces of his shoes.

"Stop" Sirius commanded softly. The werewolf looked up in mild surprise.

"I'm sorry" he softly replied after a moment, lowering his eyes, "What would you like me to do?"

"Sit" Sirius offered, gesturing to the space beside him on the chair, to which Remus quickly complied, gazing into the fake brown eyes that he did not recognize. "I only want to talk" the pureblood started. Remus's eyes widened and he gave a short, humorless laugh.

"You paid full price just to talk? You should have gone for the price of a blow job and you would have gotten the same results" he pointed out. Sirius shook his head; he was well aware of that.

"I wouldn't want to cheat you out of your rightful earnings" he replied. Remus quieted in confusion.

"What do you care?" he eventually asked.

"I only want to talk. It doesn't matter how much I paid. The woman said seventy five for anything, and this is my 'anything'." Remus was still confused.

"To talk? Why with me? A common whore" he said it so casually that Sirius wanted to yell at him to never call himself that again, but he didn't want to scare him off. Instead he simply growled:

"Never say that again. A man is not made by his profession; a man makes his profession. And you, by no means, are a whore." As soon as the words left his lips, Sirius realized his mistake. He was judging Remus by who he, as Sirius, knew the werewolf was, not as the stranger he was supposed to be. Remus suddenly bolted up and backed toward the door.

"Who _are_ you? Do I know you?" he asked threateningly. Sirius put the glass down on the table and held up his hands.

"No, we've never met. I just..." the animagus paused, before standing up and walking over to his best friend. He tilted the chin up and looked into the expressionless, amber eyes, dulled by suffering and pain. "I see it in your eyes... You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen..." Remus snatched his chin away and stalked over to the bathroom. Along the way, he shed his clothes slowly and slipped into the shower. Sirius watched him, marveling the pale exposed skin and lithe figure. The window provided him a direct view of Remus.

The werewolf twisted the knob and allowed the water to course over him. He desperately needed a shower after the last man he had been with, and this provided him a perfect excuse to get that Blake character aroused so they could have sex and get it over with. He didn't want nor need to talk to someone, especially a customer, regarding his personal life. He grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it all over himself, moaning ever so softly, before he dropped it and used his hands to lather himself all over. He locked his eyes with Blake's as he grasped at his cock, stroking it awake. Images of silver eyes and long black hair ran through his mind, spurring his erection into a heightened state. It was often the trick Remus used to get himself hard.

He smirked in satisfaction as he saw Blake lick his lips sensually. He had no doubt in mind what effect he had on the man before him. After a slow and seductive rinse, he stepped out of the bathroom and toward the brunet, not bothering to wipe the excess moisture off of his skin and hair. Hissing as the cool air of the room stung his skin, he swayed his hips seductively as he sashayed before pressing himself completely up against the taller man and deliberately rubbing his erection against the other's. He gingerly tangled his fingers in the hair at the base of Blake's neck and reached up to kiss him with all the sensuality he could muster. No one had ever been able to deny him after a kiss like that, and the corners of his lips twitched up triumphantly.

That was until Sirius gripped his upper arms and pushed him back to hold him at arms length. Remus spluttered incoherently.

"I said all I wanted was to talk. You are making this far too difficult for me" Sirius explained.

"Difficult, how?!" was all the werewolf could shout back.

"By doing _that_ you are testing my resolve to keep from jumping you right here, right now. I do not want to do that."

"You're paying a _whore_ NOT to have sex with you?! That's rich!" Remus laughed incredulously, not allowing Sirius time to reprimand him for the use of the term 'whore' to describe himself. Sirius simply frowned.

"How I spend my money is none of your concern. Now, are you going to indulge me or shall I complain to your mistress that you are not complying to my requests?" He didn't want to use that card, but he was quickly getting nowhere. As he expected, Remus frowned crossly and made his way to the fireplace in a huff, plopping down on the rug at the foot of the lounge. Sirius followed him, seating himself across Remus.

"So what do you want to talk about?" the werewolf asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing in particular" Sirius answered with a grin. Remus looked away and into the fire.

"I suppose we could start by chatting about the weather. Well, it is bright and sunny outside today. The weather's perfectly beautiful: puffy, white clouds, a soft, cool breeze wafting through the trees" he muttered bitterly. Sirius strained to hear the next sentence Remus spoke. "I hate this kind of weather" he whispered.

"Why?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged. After moments of silence, Sirius eventually murmured "Because the weather reflects something so far from how you feel that you cannot help but resent every puffy, white cloud, every soft, cool breeze and every single smile that the perfectly beautiful weather brings to people." Remus stared at him in surprise, his amber eyes widening in disbelief. Sirius had spoken the very words he felt in his heart.

"How did you...?" he trailed off. Sirius glanced into the fire then back at him.

"Because that's how I feel" he answered. "The war... it... it changed me. It changed people I know... people I love. People talk about the horror of dying in wars, but its the survivors who feel the horror that those people fear." Remus had no doubt in his mind as to what war the man in front of him was referring to. He wrapped both arms around his legs that were pressed up against his chest, suddenly feeling more exposed than he had ever been in his life.

"I know..." he murmured in response. He couldn't find any other words right now. Sirius smiled kindly at him.

"We could start by chatting about where you went to school" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus spent half the day everyday of the last two weeks convincing himself to convince the boss that he should stop Blake from ever seeing him again. He also spent the remaining half of those days convincing himself _not_ to convince the boss from preventing Blake from ever seeing him again. Blake had visited him for three hours everyday for the past fourteen days. The visits had become something he craved for and, at the same time, loathed. In each and every one of those days, Blake had not touched him, made him undress or asked for anything except stories. Stories about him, his childhood, his school days, his friends, his family. Everything.

Remus found himself indulging Blake with colorful tales of his best friends, the Marauders, to which the man had responded enthusiastically as a good listener would do. He had indulged Blake with the sad tale of James and Lily's deaths and Sirius's incarceration, then followed it up with the story of how he and Sirius had been reunited and Peter's betrayal. Blake had held him while tears fell. He told Blake of Harry, Ron and Hermione and their escapades. And, while he generally avoided the topic of the Order, he did mention that he, too, had participated in the war as a soldier for the side of light. He told him of Nymphadora, of Teddy (he had named his unborn son a while back) and of Sirius.

Blake had shown a great interest in Sirius. Apparently, the Black infamy reached well into Scotland. Ever so slowly though, Blake, by simply _listening_, had helped Remus uncover his true feelings toward the pureblood, and although he never said it out loud, he knew that both of them realized how much Remus really loved Sirius. The werewolf had never had anyone who he could talk to about his experiences and feelings and Blake was a great listener. This had Remus waiting impatiently for the next day that Blake would come and for the next round of stories that they would share.

But Remus utterly _loathed_ that he was inadvertently exposing himself to a stranger he barely knew. Even more than that, he hated that the day would come when he would have tell Blake the truth about who... no, _what_ he truly was. Yes, he would have to tell Blake soon, because tomorrow was the full moon and Blake would question why he would not be available for three days. He couldn't lie. Not after the last two weeks, no. He would just have to brace himself and expect the onslaught of venomous words and maybe a kick or two, a reaction he received so often that he was nearly immune to it.

He knew it would hurt if it came from Blake. Of that much he was sure.

Today though, he drew the tie of his robe around himself and knotted it up carelessly. He ran a hand through his hair in a half hearted attempt to fix it then he got up off the bed and followed his client out of the door. A tip was discreetly tucked into the waistband of his undergarments as he placed a rough kiss on his client's lips. He shot the man a seductive smile before sauntering back into the bar, nodding at the mistress as he passed her.

"Remus" came a deep drawl from his right just as he entered the room, to which he visibly tensed. He despised that voice with every fiber of his being but it was one of his regulars and definitely someone he could not lose as a customer. That man alone gave the entire business just over a quarter of its income, and Remus was the only one he wanted. The werewolf had specific instructions from the boss to keep him happy at all costs, and it was those instructions that led to some very interesting nights.

He made his way around the VIP booth to the man who had called him. Silently, Remus debated the best way to get to his client who was seated in the middle of a group of friends who were all eyeing him up hungrily. In the end, he decided that crawling over the table was the only feasible way. He carefully sat on the edge before easing himself onto his hands and knees and locking eyes with his client. He crawled over seductively, thankful that the table was clear of any food or drinks, and settled himself onto the man's lap, facing him.

"Lucius" he murmured, running his hands over the blonde's chest and rubbing their cocks together. He mentally smirked at the straining erection in the pureblood's pants, knowing it was he who had caused it. Lucius was so easy and predictable. The blonde crashed their lips together, devouring as much as he could from the younger man before pulling away and taking a drag from his cigarette.

"You will be spending the next few hours with me, won't you?" Lucius eventually asked, although Remus didn't find it as much of a question as a statement. He inwardly grimaced. 'The next few hours' could mean as much as the entire night; that meant he would have to bail on Blake. Sure the man spends an exorbitant amount of money on him daily, but Lucius had this nasty habit of overpaying. Not because he thought Remus deserved more than what he earned, but because he liked the feeling of dependency. He liked that he had power over Remus's boss because of the money he spent. While Blake would pay around 300 pounds for a three-hour session, Lucius would pay around 600 pounds. Any fool would tell you who the boss would favor.

"You've talked to the boss to cancel all my other appointments, I presume?" he murmured, dipping his head to suck languorously on Lucius's neck. That earned him a sharp grope from Lucius resulting in a soft yelp.

"I'm insulted Remmie, I thought I didn't even have to ask" he growled. Remus murmured a soft apology and proceeded to 'make it up' to him. A deep laugh from one of Lucius's friends drew a sharp, irritated inquiry, "_What_, Rodolphus?" The older Lestrange brother chuckled away Lucius's irritation and replied:

"Look at him, Lucius" he gestured toward Remus who did his best to ignore him. "Their side presumably won the war and yet see who is whoring himself to whom for a few measly galleons." Laughter rang out around the table and Lucius smirked down at Remus. Remus shut his eyes and replaced Lucius's face with Sirius's, desperately willing himself to keep his tongue in check. He couldn't afford to insult any of the men here despite how strongly he felt.

"A most excellent observation" Lucius praised. While during the war Lucius had started to get on Voldemort's bad side, after the war the wizarding society had grown to re-accept Lucius into their midst, more than they did the other Death Eaters. Because of that, Lucius had been able to regain his riches as the head of the Malfoy family and, subsequently, most of Voldemort's supporters had clung to him like leeches to an open wound. Not that Lucius minded; he probably had enough money for even his grand children's children to indefinitely splurge with. "Why don't you 'reward' him, Remmie" the blonde purred.

Remus crawled back over the table toward Rodolphus who was seated at the end before getting on his knees and pulling open the expensively tailored trousers. Rodolphus grinned wickedly as Remus sensually licked the engorged organ before taking it into his mouth and giving the Lestrange one hell of a blow job. Remus had him coming in just a few minutes, prompting an 'Bloody hell' from the former Death Eater. He visibly swallowed the bitter fluid before licking any remnants off and tucking him back in.

"Damn. Now I can see why you keep coming back here" Rodolphus wiped a bead of sweat off his brow, grinning madly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets _all _around" Lucius matched the stretch of his friend's lips. Remus inwardly groaned and mentally surveyed the group. There were Lucius, the two Lestrange brothers, Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood. He did _not_ want to do this on the night before the full moon.

"Shall I request your room to be prepared?" he asked instead, discreetly wiping his mouth with his hand. Lucius waved him away in acknowledgment and Remus walked back toward the reception area where the mistress stood. "You didn't tell me he was coming today" he hissed. The mistress shrugged.

"I didn't know. He just showed up while you were in with Bryce" she replied.

"And the rest of my clients?" Remus frowned. It was a long shot, but if anyone could cancel, or at least defer, his session with Lucius in favor of Blake's, his boss or mistress could.

"He's paid for you for the next few hours and in behalf of all of his friends" the mistress chuckled sourly in reply, causing Remus's frown to deepen further. He'd expected as much from his money-hungry bosses; there was no way in hell they'd forgo that amount of money or even annoy Lucius by deferring even for an hour or less. He was just about to head back toward the bar when a familiar voice broke out amidst the tension.

"A frown doesn't suit someone as beautiful as you." The werewolf winced visibly and turned to see Blake shutting the door behind himself. He looked to the mistress for support in turning Blake away, but she was busy attending to the other employees. "Shall you tell me why it's there?" the brunet asked. With a sigh, Remus replied.

"We can't tonight, I'm afraid." He ran his hand through his hair and avoided looking directly into the brown searching eyes. "My best client is here..." His amber eyes finally dared to look into Blake's. He hoped that the other would pick up on his remorse. "Come back in three days and I promise I'll tell you _everything... _anything you want" he pleaded softly.

Sirius stared at him for a long while in contemplation. He wanted to do nothing more than whisk his love away from the place and the man whose bed he would soon grace. Remus wasn't meant to be in a profession like this; he was too good for it. But his eyes had more than enough persuasiveness in them to allow him to sigh and run his hand through his own hair.

"Three days. I want you to tell me everything" he finally said. Remus smiled gently and started toward him to give him a peck on the cheek up until one of the waitresses grabbed him upper arm and whispered frantically in his ear. Sirius watched the amber eyes grow wide and lips parted to offer a stuttered apology before the werewolf darted off into the bar. Sirius frowned and walked up to the mistress who had returned to her post behind the reception desk. He may have let Remus off with just a promise, but he was none too happy about being pushed aside that easily. "I expect that this will _not_ happen again" he growled, "I refuse to be denied like some random _commoner_ in favor of a jerk who doesn't even have the bloody courtesy to set an appointment!" He refrained from lacing his words with any more expletives than necessary; he didn't want to get himself kicked out, after all. The mistress simply looked at him with no emotion in her black eyes.

"I believe that I am unaware of what noble family you hail from, Mr. Acanthus. Remus's client is one of our most valuable customers and he is a member of one of the richest families in London" she replied. There was no malice in her voice, just pure factuality. With Sirius's frown, though, she lightened up considerably. "I like you, Mr. Blake. You treat the people here, especially Remus, as equals, with the respect we should deserve but don't often receive. However, you must understand that we are running a business here to make money. As such, we take very good care of our customers, especially those who pay us handsomely."

"And the thousands I have spent count for nothing?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Of course they do. However, this particular client would pay more" the mistress replied. Sirius muttered something unintelligible and stole a glance through the curtains and into the bar. He watched of a group of men talking and laughing rowdily as they climbed the stairs to where he knew the rooms were located. In the middle, he caught sight of a familiar tawny-haired man whose long pale legs and arms were wrapped around another. They shared a heated kiss, unfazed by the others around them. For a moment, Sirius tried to place where he had seen platinum blond hair such as that of Remus's partner. When he finally figured it out, his jaw dropped slack and he started to see red.

"Lucius Malfoy..." he snarled.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. This chapter contains MALE SEX! Please please please do not read if this kind of content offends you!

Reviews are entirely welcome of course! I hope for some =D

*****

A frustrated sigh permeated the air, but was hardly noticeable over the ranting of the enraged patron in front of him. The boss discreetly pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to listen to another bout of lectures about the hazards of dealing with Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters. He was slowly losing his patience, but he didn't want to risk losing a generous customer.

"...Remus is not a thing that can be used and disposed of!" Sirius yelled, slamming his fists down on the ratty desk before him. With a wince, he realized he shouldn't have done that in case the desk decided to collapse into splinters. When it didn't, he opened his mouth to continue his tirade but the boss quickly cut him off.

"Mr. Black!" he thundered, the calm voice raised significantly. Sirius stopped, startled not by the fact that the boss yelled at him, but by the fact that he knew who Sirius really was. "Yes, I know who you are. I have for quite some time now" the boss explained at his questioning look. "You accuse me that I do not care for Remus. However, I sorely beg to differ. I am a businessman and I believe myself to be a good one at that. I take care of my customers well, but I also take care of my investments just as much, if not more. If Remus was truly in a situation that his safety would be compromised, I would have no hesitation in denying Mr. Malfoy what he wants. But as of the moment, Remus is in no such situation. Therefore I see no need in compromising my standing with Mr. Malfoy."

"And you would mine?" Sirius scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Of course not, Mr. Black. But you have a deeper connection to Remus and I believe this won't be as easily swayed as his connection with Mr. Malfoy."

"That's a rather poor excuse for favoring Malfoy over me. We both know the reason you allowed my schedule canceled in favor of his. Spit it out" Sirius snarled, leaning forward across the desk. The boss sighed.

"You have yet to reach the level of patronage Mr. Malfoy is currently exhibiting."

"Meaning I have yet to pay you as much as Lucius does." The boss said nothing. "Let's get one thing straight: I am the _sole_ owner of the Black family fortune; a significant amount of money that has yet to be squandered on useless and petty luxuries. The Malfoys may have recent gained notoriety because of their being in the spotlight, but the Blacks have always been and always will be the richest family in Britain. You and I know that that matters more when it comes to what's important to _you_." Sirius straightened himself and started toward the door. "I vowed never to _touch _any single piece of inheritance my family has given me, but if that is the only way to get me closer to Remus so be it. You better start rethinking your loyalties." He just about touched the doorknob when the boss called out to him.

"Mr. Black, wait." Sirius did but did not turn around. "I cannot cancel Mr. Malfoy's appointment, seeing as it has already commenced. However, I could allow you to watch over Remus as you see fit. Secretly, of course." This time, Sirius did turn to him with an approving nod. "If you do feel that Mr. Malfoy and his friends are overstepping their boundaries in any way, meaning they are causing harm to Remus, please inform me and allow me to take the necessary steps to stop it." Sirius nodded once more and started toward the door again. "You must promise not to interfere in any way" he heard the boss call out as he opened the door. With a small concealed grin, he noted the slightest hint of desperation in the boss's voice.

"Noted" he answered, deliberately avoiding to promise anything.

"Give me your word or I will be forced to reveal your true identity to Remus."

*****

Remus unhooked his legs from around Lucius's waist as their group reached the door of Lucius's regular room and he grabbed the doorknob to allow the five former Death Eaters entry. Unlike the rest of the building, his frugal boss had spared no expense in making this room as richly decorated as possible to suit finer tastes such as Lucius's. As such, the fee for its use was so exorbitant that hardly anyone save Lucius could afford it.

The room had tall ceilings adorned with a beautiful crystal chandelier. Below the chandelier was a sunken sitting area with a pair of elegant sofas fronting the large fireplace. Off to the right was a king-sized four-poster bed draped in the finest silks and the best goose-down mattress and pillows. Further on in the room was a large bathroom with a tub that could rival that of the prefect's bathroom in Hogwarts. The room even had a small kitchen area which stocked the finest wines and food and a private chef and butler stood at attention, ready to assist the customer with his every whim.

The room itself was magically enhanced. Its size was more than a regular muggle building could handle and it changed its color scheme and decorations to suit the tastes of its occupants. At the moment, everything was decorated in emerald and silver and a large portrait of Lucius hung over the mantle. Even Remus, who had been in here so often he knew the room inside and out, was always dazzled when he stepped through the double doors.

But then he remembered what he was to do inside of it and the magic dissipated.

Behind him, he heard the butler, a close friend of his, shut the doors and lock them. He concealed a sigh and quietly greeted his friend, who only spared him a quick glance and a nod, before making his way to the kitchen to bring out the food the chef had just prepared.

He had just set the fruit and cheese platter down when Lucius pulled him over and sat him down on his lap. The werewolf grabbed a cluster of grapes and fed them to Lucius one by one, pressing kisses to the blonde's neck and grinding against him as he did. After nearly a year of serving the older man, Remus was well versed with what turned Lucius on and this was one of them. Vaguely, he wondered whether Lucius had access to muggle television in his home. He certainly had the clichéd notion of a pharaoh being waited on hand and foot down pat.

With a small, wry grin, he shook the thought out. The pureblood would never _ever_ have a muggle contraption in his house. Ever.

Mindless chatter filled the room for the next three quarters of an hour. The former Death Eaters discussed random and mundane ministry matters, new laws and the incompetence of Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister of Magic, an idea Remus vehemently opposed. However, as the day turned into night and the group grew just a little more tipsy, the discussions turned from political matters to much more lewd things and the spotlight was turned to Remus who, for the past hour, had been serving them food and wine quietly, quite content with what he was doing.

"All I want to say it thank Merlin for Molly Weasley" Rodolphus was saying as his brother grabbed Remus's wrist and pulled him onto his lap for a kiss. Remus obliged him with one, entangling his hands in the longish black hair. He feigned a moan as Rabastan squeezed his arse and ground their erections together.

"And why is that, Rodolphus?" Augustus asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well she got me out of that marriage with Bellatrix didn't she? Left me free to pursue my own... desires" the older Lestrange stole a look at Remus and licked his lips. "Not that Bella was a shining beacon of morality herself, seeing as she was always draping herself around the Dark Lord. It probably wouldn't have mattered if she caught me in bed with another bloke, she might not have given a second glance." The three other Death Eaters laughed, making Remus wonder what they found funny.

"Well, I'm hitting the tub. I could use a warm bath right about now" Antonin climbed to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. Augustus waved him away casually before starting his story about his own wife.

"Remus" came the call from Lucius. The werewolf gave Rabastan one last kiss and slid off his lap, leaving the youngest Death Eater frowning. He made his way to behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around his neck. Licking and biting gently the earlobe, he gave a breathy:

"Yes?" Sliding one hand to the back of Remus's head and grasping the tawny locks, Lucius pulled the werewolf down to lie on his lap and pulled his head back to expose his neck, which he lavished with kisses. With his other hand, he slid open the robe Remus still wore before grasping the hilt of a nearby knife. Remus purred and arched his back as Lucius caressed his skin from his neck to his waist with the flat of the blade. The pureblood then used the knife to tear open his underwear and cast the ruined fabric aside.

"I think Anton could use company and you could use a bath. You reek of another man" he answered while the others stared in rapt fascination.

"Of course" Remus murmured and slithered off his lap, shedding his robe as he did, before making his way to the bathroom. Inside, he found Antonin lounging in the large tub, both arms stretched out on the rim. He silently knelt behind the former Death Eater and slid his hands over the broad, muscled shoulders. They momentarily tensed up but eventually relaxed as Remus applied slight pressure over the tense muscles. Antonin couldn't help but moan, encouraging Remus to work out the knots for just a while more, afterwhich he climbed into the tub himself.

"Lucius was right. You are an exquisite whore." Remus couldn't help but frown but hid it by lightly sucking on the base of his neck while his hands found Antonin's erection. If Remus was surprised, he hid it well because Antonin was _huge_. Probably one of the largest Remus had ever seen. He mentally winced as he imagined the cock tearing through his entrance. This prompted him to reach around and prepare himself by dipping two fingers into his hole; the werewolf doubted the large Death Eater had enough bedside courtesy to do that for him.

He moved lower down the broad chest to catch one nipple with his teeth. With satisfaction, he heard Antonin gasp and felt fingers run through his hair, grasping it tightly. After teasing the other in the same way, he licked his way lower to the navel that was just about hovering over the water and dipped his tongue into the indentation. Antonin pulled himself up onto the rim of the bathtub so that Remus was eye-level with his cock. The werewolf momentarily hesitated, prompting Antonin to growl:

"I'm assuming I don't need to tell you what I expect." Remus said nothing and took the organ into his mouth, teasing it sensually with his tongue. One hand moved up to caress the heavy sacs, earning him a moan. When Antonin thrust himself deep into Remus's mouth, it took all of his training not to gag. Shutting his eyes and faking a moan, he further prepared himself to distract himself from his aching jaw. "Oh Merlin!" the older man groaned as Remus sucked him while he thrusted. His hands painfully gripped the tawny hair before him and he jerked Remus back before he came. He very nearly literally threw Remus over the side of the tub, exposing his naked rear. The Death Eater grabbed his hip with one hand and, with the other, positioned his throbbing member at Remus's entrance.

The werewolf bit his lip and shut his eyes as he braced himself for the imminent pain of entry. It wasn't something new to him; he had experienced worse before. But it didn't change the fact that it would still hurt as all fuck. Surprisingly, though, Antonin didn't force himself in in one thrust. He pushed his way in slowly, moaning as he went.

"So fucking tight" Antonin moaned, rocking his hips against Remus's once he was fully sheathed. Remus pushed himself up off the bathtub and grabbed Antonin by the back of his head to draw him in for a kiss. The larger man started pumping in and out of him, fueled by the werewolf's tongue which was slowly driving him mad. Remus moaned loudly as Antonin quickened his pace. He grabbed the rim of the bathtub to steady himself as he was pounded from behind. Water sloshed around them and onto the floor but neither man cared.

The werewolf squeezed his eyes shut and counted the seconds until he felt Antonin wrap his arms around his waist and hold on tightly. He pumped into Remus a few more times before the smaller man felt him shudder violently as he released. Remus chose not to bring himself to a release. From past experience, he knew that he would need every ounce of his libido to satiate more than one man. With a loud groan, Antonin pulled himself out and slumped back against the bathtub's sides.

"God, that was good" he moaned as Remus climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, and deposited a sultry kiss on his lips.

"Done with him yet?" came a voice from the door and both men found Rabastan leaning against the door jamb, his arms crossed, "I believe Remus still owes me something." Antonin sighed and waved a hand indicating the Remus could leave before he settled down into the bath, enjoying the feel of the jets of water rushing over his back. Remus climbed out, his knees still shaky, and walked back over to the younger Lestrange.

*****

Reviews anyone? =D Did you like it? Hate it? More? Or should I shut my account out and quit writing? Any comment would be welcome =)

Next chapter: the Lestrange brothers. *wink, wink* ;D


End file.
